Here We Are
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: The year was 1976 and it was senior year. Her last year in this shitty backwards town. As soon as she received her diploma, she'd be on her way to California. Away from Texas. Away from this school. Away from everything she didn't believe in. Or was it? Andrea Elaine Bennett wanted two things in life. Benny O'Donnell and a way out. Will she be able to have them both? Benny/OC
1. Heavy Heart

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Andrea Bennett! The others belong to the creator and writers of Dazed and Confused.**

 **Author's Note: I originally posted this story on Wattpad, but decided to move it here! Let me know what you think!**

"That's what you've been workin' so hard on lately?" With a roll of her deep blue eyes, Andy slid herself onto the wood-shop table behind Benny. Living in small town Texas had left Andrea Bennett without much of a choice in friends. High School football in Texas was almost bigger than the pros and growing up with a father who was a coach it was natural she grew close to all the players. Her childhood best friends were who the girls referred to as the "holy trinity." Benny O'Donnell, Randall "Pink" Floyd, and Don Dawson.

"Whatcha want, girl?" With a quick breath, Benny puffed away the sawdust from the paddle. He held up it to the light to inspect it. This was it, this was his year. He was going to get those little freshmen punks. "They ain't gonna be walkin' for days." He swatted her on the thigh with a proud grin.

"You're such an ass." Andy snickered. "C'mon, Red... Time for a smoke break." She reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out the red pack of Marlboros. She glanced back at the old wood-shop teacher who was dozing at his desk. "Pink should be here soon." She greeted Ron Slater with a high five as she made her way towards the door.

Benny watched her with bright eyes, a genuine smile tugging on the edge of his lips. There was something about that girl that drove him wild. Benny O'Donnell met Andy Bennett when they six years old, but he fell in love with her when they were twelve. When she hit thirteen-year-old Fred O'Bannion in the face with a dodge ball and sent him crying into the boy's locker room. It surprised all of them sophomore year when she agreed to go to prom with O'Bannion, which led to him having to deal with the prick the entire rest of the summer. He shook himself out of his thoughts and gave the paddle one good swing. That was it alright. All it needed now was some pain and it would be ready to go.

The hallways were deserted on the last day of school with the exceptions of the few students rushing down the hallway towards their classrooms. Soon enough, the hallways would be trashed. Text books, old homework assignments, class notes. The wall to her left read 'REBELS '76' spray painted in large white letters. Graffiti left behind by the graduating class. Finally, it was almost her Andy's turn.

"You love those damn things." Andrea met Don in the hallway with a hug, laughing at his overalls. Don Dawson was an arrogant pain in Andy's ass, but she couldn't ask for a better friend. The two of them were kindred spirits, their souls were careless and free.

"You know me." Don shrugged his shoulders with a wide grin. "You seen Benny?" The two of them were inseparable, Benny was rarely more than two steps behind her. There wasn't a doubt in Don's mind that Benny would follow her anywhere. The two of them together wreaked havoc on their old town.

"He's in the shop. Workin' on that damn paddle. You boys are too much." She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Don't act like you're not gonna fuck with the freshman." Don teased, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I don't know!" Andy squeaked as he started spinning in circles.

"Bennett! Dawson!" Coach Conard bellowed down the long hallway. "What the hell do you two think you're doin'? Get to class, Bennett." He clapped Don on the shoulder, pulling him aside to speak with him out of Andy's earshot.

Andy made a face behind Coach Conard's back which caused Don to shake his head. She slid into the girl's bathroom unnoticed and made sure to lock the door behind her. She hopped up onto the counter, savoring the first drag of her cigarette. Senior year. Finally. Her last year in this shitty backwards town. As soon as she received her diploma, she'd be on her way to California. Away from Texas. Away from this school. Away from everything she didn't believe in. Sometimes she wondered if she could leave the guys. Maybe she could convince them to go with her. Pink was already down, but Benny and Don would need some convincing. She had plenty of time to work on that.

She flicked the butt of cigarette into the toilet and held down the lever with the toe of her boot. She peeked out the bathroom door before heading down the hallway to Miss Wilk's classroom to find Pink. The two of them had big plans for the rest of their lives, none of which involved Texas.

"There you are." Jodi grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into the classroom. "I thought maybe you got lost."

"Just been sittin' in the wood shop with Benny." She took a seat next to Pink. "Nice to see your smiling face this afternoon, Floyd."

"Shove it, Andy." Pink flipped her the bird before speaking again. "You comin' with me, Don, and Benny?"

"So you can go threaten the fresh meat? Hell yeah." She gave him a high five. "So I heard O'Bannion flunked." She sneered.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What a dick, man." Pink howled with laughter, shaking his dark curls out of his eyes. "What'd you ever see in him in anyway, toots?"

"She was drawn in by his charm, of course." Jodi laughed to her left, earning a middle finger from Andy.

"He had a car." She shrugged her shoulders. Looking back at her relationship with Fred, that was the only thing that made sense. Having an older boyfriend made it easier for her and trinity to sneak around town. She had someone to buy them beer and not to mention some great sex. "And he's good in bed."

"Hey, I'm still here! I don't need to know about his dick." Pink shook his head with a grin. "Slut." He teased.

"Whore." Andy smacked him in the ass with a newspaper when she heard Don trying to whisper. He never understood how to use his inside voice. "Hey! Check me out with you guys!" She exclaimed from her seat.

"I gotcha, sweet cheeks." Don winked at Andy and blew a kiss to Shavonne. He spoke quietly to Pink, placing something in his hands.

"Ew! Take shit somewhere else." Andy whined as Pink returned to the table with a piece of paper in his hands. "What's that?"

Pink tossed it down on the table with a sigh. "Just read it." He groused.

"I voluntarily agree to not indulge in any alcohol, drugs, or any other illegal activity that may in any way jeopardize the years of hard work we as a team have committed to our goal of a championship season in '76." Andy scoffed. "What the fuck?"

"What bullshit." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You mean Benny and the others are actually signing this?" Andy frowned. Of course Benny, Don, and Melvin would sign it. Anything to get the coach off their back, but Pink was different. He had to believe in what he was doing.

Pink glanced in her direction with an expression that told her everything she needed to know.

"What are they gonna do next?!" Cynthia huffed. "Give you guys urine tests?"

"I didn't know drugs and alcohol were such a big problem they had to resort to Neo-McCarthyism." Mike read over the paper once more for himself.

"Benny didn't mention it earlier. Neither did Dad." Andy frowned, folding up the slip and placing it in the pocket of Pink's shirt.

"I think they're afraid some of us might be having too good a time." Pink sighed, running a hand through his dark locks.

Just as the other girls left for the bathroom, Don appeared outside the classroom with an excited grin. "Hey, Pink! Andy! Let's go!"

"We're off to raise some hell! Look at that!" Benny held the paddle in his hands with a proud sneer. He threw an arm around Andy's shoulder.

"Hey you guys! Wait up!" Jodi called from behind them. "Benny, I have a favor to ask ya."

"What do you need?" Benny turned to face her, his arm still locked around Andy.

"Take it easy on my brother this summer, okay? All of you." She pointed a finger directly at the boys.

"Mitch Kramer?" Benny questioned.

"Yeah, Mitch Kramer!" Jodi shoved him by the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna give him a beating he'll never forget!" Benny shouted with a grin,

"Just don't get him more than you get any of the other guys, any of you." Jodi warned. "He's kinda little."

"You got our word, sis." Pink laughed inaudibly. "Little brother'll be okay."

"Thanks, guys." Jodi turned to Andy. "Still riding with me this afternoon?"

Honestly, Andy wanted no part in the freshman initiations, but it was a rite of passage. "Yeah, I'll be there. I'll probably just watch." She nodded with a small smile.

"Cool, see you guys!" Jodi turned to walk away as Benny smacked her clear across the backside with the paddle. "Ow! Benny!"

Anger swirled like a tornado within her, her hands curling into fists at her sides. The laughing died once they saw her expression change. She pushed herself out from under Benny's arm. "Let's just go." She walked ahead of them out to Benny's black Chevrolet Cheyenne. He took better care of that truck than he ever did any of his girlfriends. She always told him that's why they always left. Her fingers brushed across the sleek black paint. She didn't know who would cry more if he ever got rid of the damn thing, him... Or her. She loved it just as much as he did. To her, it was long drunk nights out at the Moon Tower just watching the sun come up over the small town. To him, it was a sanctuary that kept him safe from his father's wrath. The two of the them had more memories in the cab of that truck than anywhere else in town.

"There was just a little bit of bullshit in all that, right?" She overheard Don laugh from afar.

"Major bullshit!" Benny exclaimed, his voice booming down the corridor. "He's a dead man! Fuckin' dead!"

"Shotgun!" Don and Pink shouted at the same time.

"I don't think so. Don, get in the back. Andy's ridin' up front." Benny smacked Don across the back of the head. He noticed the way Andy's entire demeanor changed after the incident with Jodi.

"Yeah, bitch... Tryin' to steal my seat?" Andy hopped up into the middle between Pink and Benny. "You can't just go messin' up the natural order of things, Dawson." The tension between her and Benny was enough to make anyone uncomfortable.

Pink cleared his throat. "I'll, uhhh... Ride in the back." He slid down out the truck seat, shutting the door beside him.

"You trust those two to ride in the back with no supervision?" Andy laughed.

"No." Benny lifted an eyebrow curiously. "So what the hell was that, doll?"

"What was what?" Andy crossed her arms over her chest. How could she admit to Benny she was jealous? She could hardly admit it to herself.

"Don't play stupid with me." Benny rolled to a stop at a red light. "Back there with Jodi?"

"She's just too much of a flirt sometimes." Andy shrugged.

"Comin' from you? You're queen of them all, darlin'." Benny paused mid-flirt to catch the glimmer of her cerulean eyes in the sunlight.

Her heart sped up, and heat climbed to her cheeks then her ears. "It's green, Ben... I think you've got me and Darla mixed up." She was never one for being timid, but she grew quiet. She reached forward, turning up the volume on the radio until the only thing she could hear was Foghat. Benny was mystery but he never seemed to change. He kept himself closed off from much of the world, but Andy could see to his depths just like the clearest water. His soul had a fire that danced with hers, but he was anchored to this town. To his mother and sisters. To the only thing he'd ever known. A pang of guilt rose in her chest at the thought of leaving him.

She distracted herself by watching the trees fly by. As kids, the two of them used to measure the distance between their houses by trees. To be exact, there were seventeen. Seventeen trees separated their homes. They left a mark on each one somehow, but they faded over time. The only one left was a tattered ribbon tied high up in the old oak tree outside her chain link fence.

Benny huffed and puffed to himself, still barely able to keep his eyes off her. The two of them had many memories riding around his old truck on Friday nights and even sometimes on school nights when she would sneak out her window. Her smile was contagious, just like her laugh. Everything about her drove him crazy. He loved the way her silky blonde curls blew in the wind and the way her eyes lit up when her favorite songs came on the radio. When she stood, her head barely reached his shoulder. He used to tease her by holding her books over her head just so he could see her brows furrow in anger. What he truly loved the most was her mind. She was smarter than he would ever be. The way her fire burned when she ranted for hours on end about something she was passionate about. He snapped to attention when he heard her calling his name over the radio.

"Earth to Benny!" Andy rolled her eyes, reaching up to turn the music down. "So what's the plan tonight?"

"Gonna pick up a couple sixers and head to Pickford's party?" Benny pulled to a stop out front of the middle school.

"Cool." Andy hopped out of the black truck with a grin. Her breath hitched as his lips curved into a smile.

"Cool." He responded, lifting her up into the bed of truck.

The four of them laughed the entire way back from the junior high, making jokes about the newest crop of wimps. Those poor boys were going to have a long, painful summer. Andy was grateful the worst that happened to her was getting an egg cracked over her back and being forced to propose to Jimmy Adams. Over the years she couldn't wait to show the girls what they were in for but the closer the time came, the more disgusted with the ritual she became.

"Melvin!" She shouted out the passenger window with a smile. "Hop on, man!"

"I can't say no to a pretty lady, can I?" He winked before hopping up next to Don.

Standing outside the doors to school was Andrea's father, Coach Bennett, talking to Coach Conardand assistant Coach Davis. "Son of a bitch." Benny grumbled under his breath. He pulled into the parking spot right next to Pink's car.

"Ah, shit." Pink sighed as he clambered down out of the back of the truck.

"Hey, Dad." Andrea beamed, wrapping her arms her father. As a child, she was instilled with a deep love for the game of football. She was always eager to learns plays and spent her quality time with her father during the practices, but as she got older she grew away from it.

"Hey, kiddo." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "What you doin' with these punks?"

"Hey, coach." Don said with a respectful nod.

"So, tell me... Any of you girls gonna be ready to play some football this fall?" Coach Bennett sniggered.

"Oh, yeah." Melvin spoke up first, chuckling.

"I don't know, Coach. I've been doin' so good in English classes, I figure I'd take next fall off and become a writer. What do you think about that?" Benny placed his hands on his hips with a with a cocky grin causing everyone around him to laugh.

"Boy, you wouldn't be able to spell your name if it wasn't stenciled on your locker!" The coach retorted with a jab to Benny's shoulder. "No, seriously, everybody. Don't go getting' soft on me this summer. That includes you, Andy. Don't go getting soft me, ya got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm tougher than you are." Andy scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I bet she could kick your ass, O'Donnell. Ya know, you're sitting' around the pool all day, chasin' the muff around... Break down!" He shouted. "That means you too, Andy!" All the boys instinctively dropped except for Pink who just rolled his eyes. "Hell, my grandmother's quicker and tougher than you pansies! Course she's 6'3", 250, and runs a 4.5 40."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Andy caught Pink mouthing the words as if he'd the story a thousand times. Her father was the last person he needed to be giving attitude.

"Hey, what's the matter with you, Floyd? Quarterbacks don't have to do what their coaches say? Is that it?" Her father quipped, hands on his hips. "Dawson, did you give them the pledge sheet?"

"Huh?" Don asked, obviously lost.

"The pledge sheet! Did you give it to him?"

"Yeah, Caoch." Pink pulled the folded-up piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "It's right here."

"Well, Randy, if you could get that back to us by the end of the day we'd feel a lot better about it." Coach's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You guys see that he does this, okay? Keep an eye on him, Bennet

Benny gave Coach Bennett a sincere pat on the chest. "I got it, Coach." Knowing Pink, he knew he wasn't going to be easily persuaded. Getting Pink to sign that paper before the end of the day was impossible.

"Bye, Dad!" Andy piped up, trying to stop the growing tension between Pink and her father.

"Randy Floyd!" Coach Conard yelled across the sidewalk, pointing his finger in Pink's direction. "Before next fall you're in need of a serious attitude adjustment, young man! You better get your priorities straight. And watch that other crowd you're runnin' with. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Hey, c'mon." Andy gingerly took Pink by the arm. "Just ignore him."

"Hey!" He shouted as Andy started to lead the group away. "I want that piece of my desk before you leave here today, do you hear me?!"

As they headed back inside, she heard Coach Conard asking her father why he never kept a closer eye on me. She sighed to herself as the boys mumbled about the head coach's words. She watched closely as Pink crumbled up the pledge sheet and chucked it over into the grass. She groaned as tires came squealing into the parking lot.

"You boys hear O'Bannion flunked?" Don chuckled.

"Yeah, man. What a dumb shit." Pink and the others laughed out loud.

"Look! It's your best friend!" Don jested, turning Andy to face O'Bannion.

"You're such a dick." O'Bannion was the one person she thought she'd never have to see again, but the idiot flunked. Everyone claimed it was so he could bust the freshman just one more time, but the truth was the idiot missed a credit in English class. At least that's what her father told her. Part of knew he flunked just to torment her another year like their breakup was enough. His bright white smile and smooth voice used to make her heart flutter but now she just wanted to bash his teeth in. Andrea felt Benny bristle next to her as he stepped out of the car. She placed a gentle hand on his forearm. The one thing she would never understand was how Benny couldn't stand the guy, but still hung out with him _. Guys think we're complicated_ , she thought to herself.

"You boys ready to bust some ass?!" O'Bannion was practically jumping with excitement. The big idiot lived for getting to push people around. People always said bullies had hard life at home and in his case, it was true. Andy witnessed his father smacking him around multiple times. "What up, Don? Benny! Melvin! How ya been?" He let out a low whistle when he saw Andy. "Looks like we get to spend another year together."

Andy didn't even dignify him with a response, turning to hug Melvin and kiss Benny on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later. Gotta make one last appearance. Ready, Pink?" The only person who knew the secret behind their background was Pink. He was the one who had picked her up sobbing from the local gas station with a split lip and a bloody nose. She could barely find the nerve to call Pink, knowing better than to call Benny or her father. She wasn't afraid of him, she truly felt sorry for him. All she hoped was that he grew up, which wasn't likely.


	2. Live For Today

**Disclaimer: Well, once again, none of the Dazed and Confused characters belong to me! I hope you like it! Also, the lyrics in the this chapter belong to Hair of the Dog by Nazareth.**

"Hey! You okay, kid?" Andrea's best friend Don Dawson trailed behind her and Randy "Pink" Floyd down the long, empty hallway of Lee High School. The last day of school as junior. After this, they only had one more first day of school. One last season to make it to state. They were top of the food chain. It was time to make this summer count. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives. To Don, Andrea was an open book. He knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he could always pick up the feelings she was laying down.

"Just let it go." Pink mumbled under his breath as he started to head inside the history classroom. Seeing Andrea upset was enough to tear him to pieces.

"I'm alright, Don." Andrea's voice was low as she cleared her throat. All she wanted to do was lock herself in the girl's bathroom where none of them could find her and not come out until the last bell rang.

"Want me to rough him up for ya?" Don put his fists up like he thought he was Muhammad Ali.

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. "He's the least of my worries, Dawson. You ready to head inside?" She turned to Pink.

"Wait a minute!" Don grabbed Pink by the arm before peeking his head into the classroom. "Who ya got goin' in here?" He started attempting to whisper to Vicky in the front row, knowing he'd be heard.

"Well, look who it is." Ms. Stroud, the American History teacher stepped out into the hallway. "Miss Bennett, take a seat. Mr. Floyd, are you gracing us with your presence today?"

Andrea laughed to herself as she saw Don strike out for the fifth time that year trying to get Ms. Stroud into bed with him. He always said he couldn't resist an older woman. The time seemed to drag by at a snail's pace as she concentrated on the clock above the chalkboard. She heard Ms. Stroud rambling on in the background about '68 Democratic Convention as she started to dose off.

Suddenly, she was reliving the worst night of her life and it slowly took a dark twist. She was stuck inside Fred O'Bannion's Plymouth Duster, unable to break away from him. His grip on her shoulders tightened as he fell deeper into his jealous rage. He violently began to shake her, her head smacked the glass of the window behind her. Everything around her began to grow hazy and it sounded as if he were a mile away.

"Andy! Andy!" Pink frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder as the bell rang. "C'mon, it's time to go."

Andy awoke with a jump, her eyes wide. "W-What?" She stuttered.

"It's time to go, Sleeping Beauty." Pink teased. "Let's go."

"Um, yeah.. Okay. I need to grab my sweatshirt from locker. I'm not even a cheerleader but Jodi insists I wear the damn thing. Walk with me?" Andy ran a hand through her golden curls, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, c'mon. We gotta get a front row seat." Pink laughed, pulling her up onto her feet.

"I told Jodi I'd go with her over to the junior high, but I really don't feel like it." In all honesty, she didn't want to run into O'Bannion and the others. All she truly wanted to do was keep her distance. She was still coming to terms with having to spend her senior year with him around, but she hoped he would just pretend she didn't exist. Not likely, but a girl can dream, right?

"Don't let him get to ya, alright? You know he ain't worth a damn thing." Pink always knew what to say. "And if he comes near you, let me know. I wouldn't mind gettin' in a good punch or two. Neither would Benny."

"Those two are friends, you know he won't do that." Andy rolled her eyes as she dragged herself down the bustling, chaotic hallway. She opened the rusty locker door, smiling at the polaroid pictures that decorated the inside of the old tin box. Her father saved for years to buy her that camera. She pulled one down and handed it to Pink. "Remember this?"

"Of course I do." He remarked as he brushed his fingers across the date written at the bottom in Andy's swirly scribbles. The photograph instantly took him back to their first lake party over the summer. Booze and girls in bikinis. Andy was sitting high on Benny's shoulders while Pink and Don each shot-gunned a beer.

"You wanna burn one?" Andy suggested with a grin, pulling her white sweatshirt on over her old t-shirt.

"Do you even gotta ask?" He reached into his cigarette pack, pulling out a perfectly rolled joint. "Let's go find Slater."

"Let me grab these first." Andy gathered up her old pictures as well as Benny's letterman jacket. "you see Don anywhere?"

"Did I hear my name?" Don Dawson stepped around the corner by her locker.

"Your ears were burnin', huh?" Andy slammed her locker door shut. "Let's get the hell outta here."

"So, we tokin'?" Don walked comfortably between Andy and Pink.

"You know it, man." Andy slid an arm around Don's waist. "Where to, boys?"

"How about me and kitty-cat here meet you and Slater out behind the cafeteria in ten?" Don requested. His grip grew tighter around his waist. Something was on his mind. His thick eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, man. See you in a few." Pink clapped him on the shoulder before he moseyed his way out to the parking lot.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Andy whirled around to face Don. She pulled him over into the corner by the lockers.

"You know what this is about." Don leaned against the brick wall.

"No, no! We are not having this conversation right now!" She hissed.

"You can't ignore it forever, doll face!" His voice was quiet and condescending. "You know how he feels."

Andy shifted from her one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Yeah, Don… I know."

"Then why do you leave him hangin' the way you do?" The two of them tiptoed around their feelings, always leaving the other hurting in the end. "Just give it a chance, Ellie." Ellie, short for Elaine. He always pulled out the middle name when he was serious.

"What if I do and I lose my best friend, huh?!" Andy snapped. "What then?!"

"You won't ever lose him and you know it." Don placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be mad at me, alright? I care about you both, but you two need to bang and get it over with so I can collect my twenty bucks from Pink."

"You have a bet going?!" Andy punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Goddamnit! I'm kidding, El. You know better than that." Don pouted.

"You're such a shitty liar. Let's go." Andy rolled her eyes. She grabbed him by the arm and led him out behind the cafeteria to meet Pink and Slater.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"Seniors! Seniors! S-E-N-I-O-R-S! Seniors! Seniors are the best!" Andrea mimicked the high-pitched voice of the freshmen girls' as she climbed up into the back of Benny's truck. Their squeals echoed through the empty parking lot of the old movie theater. At the end of every initiation, the new crop of freshmen were driven through the car wash to clean off the mess the seniors made. They were all covered in ketchup, mustard, flour, and various other unknown concoctions.

The wide Texas sky faded into burnt oranges and bright pinks. She always though the sky looked a painting. A moment forever preserved in time. A normal Friday night. Andy, Pink, Benny, Melvin, and Don were all kicked back in Benny's truck with a cooler of beer and the radio playing some Zeppelin. The old theater behind them was so small it could only show one movie at a time. No matter what was playing, people were always hanging around outside in the parking lot. The theater resorted to selling refreshments to the ones who just came to loiter around. The same kids smoking and drinking outside the building were always the one sitting in the front row at church. Heaven forbid they didn't show up. She missed church one time and heard about it for a damn year. Most parents knew the shenanigans their kids were up to, but they figured if they ignored it the problem would eventually go away.

She settled in the bed of the truck by Benny's feet, leaning her back against his knees. "Open me a beer?" She beamed.

"Ya know, we are the best." Don spoke up with a large grin and bloodshot eyes. "We're in charge now, boys."

"You're actin' like y'all ain't the kings of the school anyway." Andy flicked her beer cap at Don, laughing. Most guys didn't have even an ounce of dedication like her boys. They didn't have the heart. They didn't give the sweats, tears, and blood the way they did.

To Benny, football was everything. His past, present, and future. His ticket away from his father as well as taking care of his mother and sisters. After returning from the jungle, Benny's father was never the same. Vietnam had taken its toll on his body and especially his mind. He was subject to his father's bouts of rage and frustration. No matter what he did, it was never enough.

"Where'd you go?" Andy frowned, taking a long sip of beer. "You left us for a minute." She could tell by the look in his eyes the answer was clear.

"Crazy, I'm right here." Benny jested with a stiff laugh. "So, how're the freshmen girls this year?"

"Give it a few weeks and they'll be ripe." Pink winked.

"Did you get that girl's number?" Andy grinned. "Ya know, the one who proposed to you?"

"Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't." He patted the front pocket of his overalls. "You'll never know."

"You shoulda heard Darla." Andy laughed out loud. "She sounds like a damn Drill Sergeant. AIR RAID!" She shouted, placing her fingers in Don's face. "I said air raid, bitch!"

Don guffawed loudly, bracing himself on the side of his truck. "You shoulda heard her! Told some girl to wipe her face off her head, man. It was some wicked shit. I didn't know girls were so vicious."

"Not all girls." Andy retorted. "Just Darla. You guys can give me as much hell over O'Bannion as you want, but what did you ever see in her, huh Red?"

"Give it rest, will ya." Benny mussed up her messy curls with the palm of his hand. Dating Darla Knowles wasn't exactly one of his better ideas, but she was at least a good distraction. Something to keep his mind off O'Bannion and Andy getting it on in the back of his shitty old car. Six and a half months of pure torture.

"We'll never let it go, man." Pink slapped him on the shoulder.

"What's this?!" Don reached over into Benny's lap, grabbing the paddle. "That's a hairline fracture right there!"

"I wouldn't doubt it. My boy Benny was wearin' their asses out." Melvin chuckled, earning a low five from the red head.

"Just givin' them a little beatin' they'll never forget." Benny said proudly.

"Here's to ya, Ma." Pink said with a small smirk.

"That's your fuckin' mother." Benny gurgled as he finished the last of his second beer.

"Say, man… Fuck the coaches. Just do it for us, man." Out of the corner of her eye, Andy saw Melvin place a piece of crumpled up paper into Pink's hand.

"Not this damn thing again." Andy leaned her head back against Benny's thigh, letting out a content sigh as his fingers worked through her curls.

"You picked this thing up?" Pink snatched the paper with a look of disgust.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" Benny sighed.

"What?!" Melvin shrugged his shoulders.

"He ain't quittin' shit, man." Benny snapped, leaning forward enough to keep Andy from moving.

"You guys got any more details of my life figured out you can let me in on?" Pink grumbled with an irritated sigh.

"I got lots of details, man." Benny grinned, popping open another bottle.

"Ah! I love this song!" She squealed as Don reached inside the truck to turn the volume up as Whole Lotta Love slipped through the speakers.

Benny was hypnotized as she stood and began to move her hips to the slow, sensual beat of the song. His heart rate sped up and he gripped the arms of his old chair with white knuckles.

"Fellas! Fellas!" O'Bannion shouted over the noise of the music. "Well, looks like someone wants to give a show." A malicious grin spread across his lips.

Andy stopped her hips in mid-swing, surprised when she noticed Benny clench his hands into fists. "Um, I should head out. Dad's gonna be waitin' on me." Her heart dropped down into her stomach.

"No, no… Stay." O'Bannion suggested.

"She says she has to go, man." Pink took Andy by the hand, helping her down out of the truck.

"I'll, uh.. See you later guys." She gave them all a small wave, trying to hide her trembling hands. "Bye, Pink. You still pickin' me up later?" She asked quietly.

"Secrets don't make friends, sweetheart." O'Bannion chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you, was I?" Andy's hands went to her hips as she whirled around to face him.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He chuckled, taking a beer from Benny.

Benny took the beer from his hand. "Apologize." He snapped. He watched Pink catch her around the waist as she started around the truck. "She don't deserve that, man." He placed the beer in his friend's hand. "Just let her go. She didn't do anything to you."

"I don't think so." Pink shook his head, pulling her back. "Yeah, Wooderson and I'll pick you up later." He tapped his cheek, indicating he wanted a kiss.

Andy pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thanks!" She threw her bag over her shoulder, walking in the direction of her house. Her father couldn't afford to buy her a car, so she managed having three friends with cars. Benny or Pink always took her to school and if they had practice, she normally walked home. The sky was turning a dark shade of purple and the moon was finally visible. As a child, she thought the moon was her friend. It followed her everywhere. From the football stadium all the way home. It followed her through the sky, resting right outside her bedroom window. Now it just made her wonder what else was out there. She couldn't believe she was looking at the same moon as the people walking the busy streets of New York City. Or Seattle. Or Los Angeles. Somewhere with a breath of life. Where there were opportunities, besides getting married at twenty and popping out babies.

She approached her old chain link fence, catching sight of the old ribbon fluttering in the breeze. She smiled as she walked through the gate and into her front door. "Dad?" She called. "I'm home!"

"There she is!" Allen Bennett stepped out into the living with a wide grin. Her father stood at least a head taller than her and maybe an inch taller than Benny. The two of them looked nothing a like until they smiled. He was grateful she inherited her mother's blonde and blue eyes. "There's my senior!"

"Yup, finally made it!" Andy threw her bag down on the old sofa. "You mind if go out with the boys tonight?"

"You mean you don't wanna spend time with your old man?" He feigned a hurt expression.

"Dad?" Andy crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, you can go. You know the rules." He pointed a finger in her direction.

"Don't do anything you wouldn't do. Yes, I know." She threw her curls up out of her face.

"I'm heading out to the lake tonight for the weekend. Remember to let Dixie in before you take off, alright?" Dixie was their eight-year old Golden Retriever. Her father bought her not long after her mother up and left, leaving him to care for her all on his own. "I'm proud of you." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Dad." She wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his chest.

"So, did Floyd ever sign that sheet?" He grinned.

"Dad!" Andy rolled her eyes, letting her arms drop. "I'm going to get ready. If you need me, I'll be blasting music upstairs." Her old man was enough to drive her up the wall, but he was all she had. He sacrificed so much just for her to have everything she needed. Most kids weren't close with their parents at going on seventeen, but without her pop, she'd be lost. The two of them had been through it all. She didn't have the nicest house or even the nicest clothes, but over the years he taught her those things didn't matter. The things that meant the most, didn't cost a damn dime. She flopped down on her old bed with a sigh and an overwhelming sense of guilt. What would she do in California without her dad and Dixie? Would she make it?

 **OoOoOoO**

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming!" Andrea mumbled as she heard Wooderson laying on the horn outside. "Whatcha think, Dixie?" She turned to the dog sleeping comfortably on her bed before taking one last look in the mirror. Her old high waisted jeans, which she had to attempt to zip on her own, and a ruffled white tshirt. She grabbed her cigarettes and cash off the bed. "Don't pee in the house." She laughed as the dog rolled over onto her back.

She rushed down the stairs and out the door to David Wooderson's black Chevy Chevelle. She shut the gate behind her, catching a quick glimpse the ribbon once again. Wooderson, and Andy went way back. She met Wooderson before she even met Randy Floyd. Her father coached him from pee-wee to high school. Dad always told her he wasted his talent since he decided to go work for the city. The girls seemed to like him, especially the juniors and sophomores. Hell, even she went there a time or two. O'Bannion always thought he was her first, but it was an easy lie to tell.

"Well, well, well… Lookin' good, Bennett." Wooderson gave her cheeky grin and wink, swatting her on the backside as she climbed in.

"Good to see you, Wood." Andy laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "You must be Mitch Kramer." She extended her hand to the scrawny kid crammed into the corner.

"Hi." He shook her hand awkwardly before flashing a smile.

"So, they gotcha?" Andy lit a cigarette, kicking her Chuck Taylor clad feet up between Wooderson and Pink.

"Heh, yeah." He shrugged his shoulders, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

"Was it O'Bannion?" She frowned, crossing her arms."I hate that dick."

"You and me both." Mitch sighed.

"He got the worst from him and Benny, didn't he? Hey, good on you for comin' out tonight, kid." She nudged him with her elbow. "So, who's gotta joint?" She knew exactly what it was like to the brunt of O'Bannion's anger and truly felt for the kid, but he was the last person she wanted to think off. It was going to be a good night. She closed her eyes open hearing the click of the tape entering the player, letting the Nazareth enter her veins. _Now you're messin' with a_ _Son of a bitch…._


	3. Check Ya Later

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Dazed and Confused characters, only Andy and Dixie!**

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy reading this much as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think!**

Andrea flicked the butt of her cigarette out Wooderson's window, sliding her arms comfortably around his neck. She inhaled the scent of his cologne mixed with the Jack Daniels and marijuana smoke. Her thick curls blew around the breeze. The night was off to a great start, except for Pickford's party being ruined by the man delivering the kegs. The idiot showed up before his parents had even finished loading the car. If Wooderson had his way, the night was going to be one for the history books. No one threw a party like he did. Kids from the next town over even showed up, bringing in some on the ones from the city. Compared to their tiny suburb, Austin was a world away.

"Alright, alright, alright." Wooderson reached for the volume dial, turning it down to a low hum. His voice broke the easy silence that settled over them. Andy tried to count how many times he said 'alright, alright, alright' in one night but it was practically impossible. Her and Benny used to drink every time it slid out of his mouth. She got so wasted one night she threw up in the bed of Benny's truck.

"You still driving down into Houston to get those Aerosmith tickets?" She asked, smiling as he placed a hand over his arm.

"Oh, you know it, baby doll." Wooderson chuckled. "How many you need?"

"Well, what if I wanna invite Benny?" She wondered curiously.

"Consider it done." He pulled to a stop out in front of the colorful, old building known as The Emporium The only place in town all the teenagers congregated to play pool, drink, and just hang out without an adult breathing down their neck. "What about you, Floyd?"

"Just two, man." Pink nodded.

"Cool." He grinned.

It was barely nine o'clock and the place was already teeming with teenagers from all over town. Every jock, stoner, nerd, and cheerleader from school were packed tightly into the smoke clouded room. Luckily, there was no sign of the Grey Ghost. _Such a stupid name_ , she thought to herself.

"Think I'll be okay in here?" The freshman asked nervously, poking his head out from behind Pink's seat.

"Yeah, man. You'll be fine." Pink assured him. "If anyone starts messin' with ya, just play it cool."

"Or just come get me." Andy nudged him with her elbow. "I make a pretty good bodyguard. You're Jodi's brother, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Mitch pinched the bridge of his nose, climbing out of the black Chevy.

Andy touched up her crimson lipstick in Wooderson's side mirror, glancing up at Pink. "How do I look?"

"You look good and you know it." Pink shook his head, cracking a smile. The possibility of running into Benny was the only thing that caused her to question the way she looked. Her white ruffled top hung slightly off her shoulders, exposing her slender shoulders. Her high waisted jeans hugged her petite figure that any guy would kill for. He occasionally saw the lingering stares in the hallway but she never paid them any mind.

"You're too sweet." Andy slipped her lipstick tube back into Pink's front pocket.

"You were fishin' for a compliment, but would I ever lie to you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, would you?" She challenged with a hand on her hip. "What's this bet you got goin'with Don?"

"What bet?" He asked with an innocent smile, earning a punch to the arm.

"You know exactly what I'm on about, Randy Floyd." Andy huffed in annoyance as they followed Wooderson inside the dimly lit building. With a sigh of relief, she lit a cigarette. She greeted the various people she knew with nods waves, grinning when she spotted Melvin across the room playing pool.

"I was wonderin' when you was gonna show up." Melvin greeted her with a warm hug. "Havin' fun?"

"Oh, yeah. Loads." She snickered. "I'm gonna go say hi to Pickford. I'll be back."

"I'll be countin' on it. You seen Benny at all?" He asked.

"Not since this afternoon, no. I'm pretty sure he's with O'Bannion." She shrugged her shoulders. "If you see him, tell him I'm lookin' for him."

Before the had the chance to approach Pickford, Don hoisted her over his shoulder. "Oh god, I've missed you!" He cried loudly, earning a few looks from the surrounding teens.

"Put me down!" She squeaked.

"It's been so long." He hugged her tightly against his chest once he placed her on her feet.

"It's been three hours." She coughed, trying to no avail to break the embrace.

"I just love you so much." His large hands smoothed down her wild curls.

"Oh, Jesus. I love you too. Now let me go!" She whined as she noticed Pickford was leading Pink, Wooderson, and the freshman outside with Michelle. She grabbed Don by the arm, pulling him through the sea of smoke and horny teenagers. She stopped once she reached the back door and let out an obnoxious laugh. Standing in the back of Pink's El Camino were the school mascots painted as the members of KISS with sparklers in their hands. "This is brilliant!" She exclaimed.

"I got an idea." Don stated, climbing into the back of the old car. "A beer bust later on!"

"Let's do it." Andy grinned. "Think you can get us a keg, Wood?"

"Anything for you, darlin'." He grinned.

With his normal squint and wide grin, Slater approached the group. As usual, he was on another level far above the clouds. "Hey, man!" He said urgently. "Pickford's got a doob we're about to burn, are you with us?"

"Yeah!" Don and Andy exclaimed at the same time. This meant war. Two champions fighting to the death for the front seat. "Shotgun!" They shouted at the same time.

Without a second thought, Andy pushed past Don to the passenger side of Pickford's car until Don lifted her up out of the way. "No way. Short ones in the back."

"You cool, man?" Slater asked the freshman he noticed standing awkwardly next to Pink.

"Like, how?" Mitch asked, slightly confused.

Slater chuckled in amusement. "O-kay. Hey, man! Wait up!" He shook his head as he walked off. He climbed into the back next to Andy.

"He was just askin' if you get high." Pink explained to Mitch with a grin.

"Yeah, like smoke pot?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah." Pink nodded.

"Well, I never have before, but you know…" Mitch shrugged his shoulders.

Pickford revved the engine of his orange Pontiac GTO as he back out, swerving out of the parking lot and leaving The Emporium behind.

"Crank it up!" Andy cheered as Foghat began to blare through the speakers, the riff of the guitar always riled her up.

Slater reached forward for the joint in Pickford's hand, snatching it up as quick as he could. As the smoke entered his lungs, he instantly felt at ease. The world seemed to float around him as Pickford sped up around the curves. He slid into Andy with a grin. "Your turn, babe."

Andy took the thing between her lips, ripping it enough to let out a massive cloud of smoke. "Thanks, man." She leaned her head against Slater's shoulder, passing it to the other kid next to her. She never remembered his name.

"Hey, man. It's the chicks! I think Shavonne's still mad at me." Smoke slipped between his lips as Jodi's blue Volkswagen pulled up beside them.

"She's always mad at you, Donny-boy." Andy took the wooden bong from his hands.

"Watch me get a little somethin' goin' on right here." Don winked. "Hey, what's goin' on?!" He called loud enough to get the girls' attention.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Shavonne responded with a smirk and a blew a kiss to Andy.

"Oh, you know… A little weed." Don toked the joint before passing it back to Pickford. "There may be a beer bust later on."

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"Cool." She said smoothly. "I guess we'll see ya later."

"Alright, check ya later!" Slater shouted as the Volkswagen sped off.

"Slate, man, why you gotta be such a dork, man?" Don huffed.

"What are you talkin' about?" He rolled his eyes.

"Check ya later! Check ya later!" Don mocked him with ease.

"Hey, man. Get off case, man." Slater waved him off with a sigh.

"Oh, man… Chicks don't wanna hear that shit." He said, eyeing Andy as she lit a cigarette.

"What?" She groaned. "Don't you judge me, Dawson."

"These chicks don't wanna hear anything, man." Slater countered. "The girls in our class, man, they're all prudes. They're worthless little bitches."

"Hey!" Andy whined playfully.

"Okay, except you." Slater told her, turning back to Don. "The girls ahead of us, man. They were wild!" He continued. He wasn't lying. The girls in their class were tame compared to the ones graduating. "Our class is just worthless, man."

"Maybe you've just never got past the sniffin'-butt stage. That's what that sounds like." Don countered.

"It's quality not quantity, man." Slater retorted, causing Don to roll his eyes. "Alright, man? And wait tilI get to college, man. I can't wait to get to college." He continued to argue.

"Yeah, when I get to college, all I'm gonna do is bang, bang, bang!" Don made a thrusting gesture with his hips.

"I bet you those college girls won't even look in your direction, Dawson." Andy climbed up into his lap. "Remember when you were a freshman and the senior girls pretended you didn't exist?"

"I never had that problem, girly." Don jested as Pickford turned down behind the Rec Center where the freshmen were attending their last junior high party. It would be over in an hour or two and the streets would be flooded with defenseless little dweebs.

In plain sight, nestled under the old oak trees, was the Grey Ghost. Andrea laced her fingers with Don's, refusing to let go. Hate bubbled up into her veins, seeping into the bits of her soul O'Bannion had left undamaged after months of crushing it slowly in his fist. "Goddamnit." She mumbled to herself as Pickford creeped up to a stop next O'Bannion. "Why me?"

"You can't just ignore him, El." Don gave her hand a light, reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, Don!" O'Bannion hailed the upcoming senior with a grin. The bubbling hate began to fester upon seeing his condescending grin. "Andy." He greeted with a curt nod.

Her eyes blazed murderously hearing her name slip from her lips. "Hi." Her body grew rigid in Don's lap.

"Men!" Don responded, his hands resting on Andy's waist.

"Don, I got a beer over here with your name on it!" Benny shouted, holding up the bottle as proof. "Let's go!" He beamed fondly seeing Andy's full red lips crack a smile once she noticed his subtle wink.

"Yeah, c'mon!" O'Bannion agreed haughtily. "Lose these morons will ya. You can come too, sweetheart."

"Drop dead, limp dick." Andy responded with a sardonic tone, happy to show him her middle finger. She ignored him as he tried to argue, smirking at Benny. "You wanna share those beers?" She hopped out of the car with Don.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Just getting' a beer from Benny." She squeezed his hand, sauntering over to O'Bannion's passenger window. She smiled as Benny placed the cold beer in her hands. A shiver crawled down her spine as his fingers brushed against his. He looked handsome in his striped, maroon button up with his trademark jeans and cowboy boots. "I like that shirt." She placed a kiss on his cheek, letting her lips linger long enough to leave a prefect outline of her full lips.

"Why don't you just fuck her, Don?" O'Bannion sneered as Don crawled in behind him. "That's what I did. Gets rid of that attitude real quick." He liked getting his way. That's just the way it was, he always got his way and when he didn't, there was hell to pay. He didn't take shit from anyone, especially not from some little blonde nymph. She always did have an attitude.

"Hey, man!" Benny snapped. The thought of O'Bannion even looking in her direction fueled him with anger. "You don't fucking talk about her like, do you hear me? I don't give a shit who you are. You're my friend, but do it one more time and I'll know your fuckin' lights out." He warned, venom seeping into his words. Heat spread from his cheeks to his ears and he saw red. He let the japes and jabs go too far. He should've shut it down a long time ago.

"Alright, man." O'Bannion held up his large hands in defeat. He finished what was left of his beer, his eyes remaining on her as she stood stunned in the gleam of his headlights. Her rosy complexion seemed brighter in his high beams, making her look like an apparition. For the first time, he couldn't read the emotions reflected in her deep blue eyes. He quickly looked down at the steering wheel. _What was I thinking?_

She hurried back over into Pickford's passenger seat. "Let's just go, guys. Nothin' to see here." She slid deep down into the seat, savoring the bitterness as burned its way down her throat. "So, uh.. Anyone got another joint?"

"That's the spirit!" Pickford's broad grin was enough to coax a quiet laugh from her lips as they sped off back towards the Emporium.

 **oOoOoOo**

"You… You called him… A limp dick?" Tears slid down Pink's cheeks as he laughed breathlessly at Andy's dramatic retelling of the night's events. She made multiple obscene gestures to let him know just where thought he could shove his head. She was stuck on saying it was lodged up his ass so far he could taste it. "Damnit, girl. I bet he loved that, huh?"

"Yeah, well… Benny jumped his shit. I've seen him mad,Pink, but this was different.." Andy took a seat on the tail gate of his El Camino, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"He never liked the way he talked to ya, doll." Pink sat down beside her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Honestly, I don't even think he liked the two of ya together in the first place. You were too good for him. You can do better than O'Bannion. I mean, look at the way he treated ya…"

"Better like who?" She challenged. "Benny? Do you think Don's right?"

"For once, yeah… Donny's right. Everyone can see it. Man, you twe follow each other around like lost puppies." Pink chuckled. "I know Don told you how he feels…"

"Yeah, he's told me several times since Fred and I broke up." She pulled her knees up to her chest, fiddling with the frayed laces of her Converse.

"Well, what about you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I just.. I dunno, man! Benny's incredible. He's so strong, in so many ways I'm not. I've never met someone so selfless. He's like the one I run to when somethin' goes wrong. No matter what. No one sees that side of him that I do!" She rambled, explaining to Pink how Benny's ice blue eyes were peppered with flakes of greenand gold in the sunlight. She was always in the front of the stands at every Friday night, including the away games. Seeing him play with heart and dedication was always the highlight of her day. "I never really liked red heads 'til he came along."

"What do ya mean til he came along?" Pink shoved her shoulder playfully. "We all met when we were six."

"Yeah, I know.." Her cheeks flushed a shade of bright pink.

"Yeah, well… You were sayin'?" He caught the glimmer in her blue eyes when she even mentioned his name.

"No one knows me better than he does, Pink. He's too damn smart for his own good and he's just… What happens if we do go out and somethin' happens? I couldn't handle losin' him."

"Yeah, but what if you find out you love him?" He shrugged. "You'll never know 'til you try."

There was long silence between the two. "I do love him." Andy confessed, glancing up in time to catch his knowing grin. "I always have, I just can't believe he'd feel the same way about me. He could have any girl in school, why would he want me?"

"He don't want them. He never has." Pink shook his head with a laugh. "You're so damn stubborn, ya know that?"

Just as Andy started to speak up, the Grey Ghost came squealing into the parking lot of the Emporium with O'Bannion behind the wheel and Benny in the passenger seat. She could hear Don hooting and hollering inaudibly from the back seat. He came to a sudden stop behind Pickford's supped up, orange Pontiac GTO.

"Hey, Slater! You fuckin' hippie, give me drugs, man!" O'Bannion shouted obnoxiously.

"Get some from your mother, man." Slater countered.

"We just banged your mother, man!" O'Bannion howled with laughter.

"Okay. Fuck you, dickhead." Slater waved with a roll of his eyes.

"He's always gotta ruin the moment, huh?" Andy sighed as Don pushed his way out of the backseat. He gave her a pat on the shoulder before going to talk to Wooderson. She kept an eye on O'Bannion as he drove around to park at the edge of the building.

"Somethin' like that." Pink mumbled, obviously distracted by Jodi walking by.

"You better not let Simone see that." Andy poked him in the ribs.

"Simone who?" He winked.

"Pink!" Benny shouted with a grin, climbing out of the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna head inside." Andy stood and prepared herself to bolt the moment Benny approached.

"I don't think so." Pink pulled her back down by the ruffles of the back of peasant top.

"Hey." Benny came to a stop in front of the pair, eyes focused clearly on Andy.

"I'll see you two inside." Pink slapped Benny on the shoulder, making his way over to Jodi by the entrance.

"I don't know why he doesn't just date her instead." Andy attempted to make casual conversation, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Heh, yeah." Benny stifled a laugh, surprised by her sudden timidity. "So, ya wanna play some pool?"

"You bet. Loser buys the beer?" Andy beamed, crossing her arms confidently over chest.

"Deal." Benny agreed with a nod. "Prepare to lose."

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Benny O'Donnell stood hypnotized by the sway of her small frame as she worked her way around the green felt table to make the winning shot of the night. She always reminded him of a pixie from the fairy tales his mother read his sisters when they were younger. Small with delicate pointed features and always up to mischief. Andy was always up to something. A good was just a bad girl who never got caught and in her case, it was the truth.

"Pay up, Red." Andy placed her hands easily on his waist while he counted out ten single dollar bills.

"You got lucky. I let you win." Something was different in the way she moved around him. The way her eyes bore into his, as if they were staring directly into his soul.

"Yeah, I bet you did." She grinned, catching a beer from Melvin. "Wanna split it?"

"You mean you drink it all and leave me a tiny sip?" Benny sneered. "Yeah, sounds good." He swatted her lightly on the butt as a commotion broke out in the room. Carl Burnette was getting busted. The kid whose mother had pulled a shotgun on O'Bannion that afternoon. He had been bitching all afternoon about he was going to destroy the kid and now was his chance.

Andrea had never seen O'Bannion out for blood the way he was tonight. Not even last year when he backed over the pizzas and made the kids eat it. She rushed outside behind Pink and Mitch Kramer, holding tightly to Benny's calloused hand. "I gotta see this!"

Benny let himself be led out the back door of the Emporium just in time to see a large can of white paint dumped over O'Bannion's head in the garage parking lot across the way. The crowd was speechless besides the 'oh, shit' that left Andy's lips. She couldn't control the laughter that shook her small form. She leaned forward, bracing herself on her knees as tears dripped down her cheeks onto the pavement.

O'Bannaion stalked angrily across the parking lot, breaking his precious paddle over his knee. "What the hell you lookin' at you little freshman faggot?" He roared, shoving Mitch backwards. "Shut the fuck up, Andrea!" He scorned as Benny stepped in front of her and the freshman.

"Get outta here, man." Andy picked up the broken pieces of his paddle, tossing them giddily into the trashcan. This was it, the best night of her life. That dick finally knew what it was like to be publicly humiliated. By a freshman, none the less. Carl Burnette was winning so far. Carl- 2, O'Bannion-0.

Without a word, O'Bannion slid into the driver's seat of his Plymouth and slammed the door. He revved the loud engine before speeding off away from the crowd. He almost ran Pink over in the process, but Randy Floyd was laughing too hard to care.

"Good job, kid." Andy congratulated the freshman on his victory of O'Bannion, turning to face Benny and Wooderson with her hands on her hips. "So how about that keg?"


	4. Chain of Fools

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Andy! Dazed and Confused characters belong to their creators.**

 **Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Vote! Comment! Let me know your thoughts.**

Party at Moon Tower, also what Andy liked to call the best parties in Texas. They always ended in an epic fashion from a fight to someone streaking through the woods to steal the clothing of the kids who decided to skinny dip in the river. As usual, people from all over town showed up including the ones from the rival school the next county over. What they called the Moon Tower was a tower of lights out in the middle of a clearing, used for nothing more today than getting stoned and watching the sun come up. Sometimes at night when Andy looked out over the town, she imagined herself looking out over the lights of some big city. It was a bitchin' time.

Andy piled up into the middle of Benny's truck, Melvin climbing in behind her. "You boys ready for this?" She grinned as Benny slammed the tailgate shut. The three of them had been left in charge of acquiring the keg for the night.

"Ready for what?" Benny smirked, sliding up into the driver's seat of his Chevrolet. He rested his arm up on the seat behind Andy, clearing his throat as she moved closer.

"The best night of our lives, of course." Andy pulled his arm down around her shoulders, earning a strange look from Melvin who just shrugged it off.

"I'm always up for a good time." Melvin cheered as they sped off towards the freeway.

"I love this song!" Andy announced for the fifth time since they left the Emporium, reaching for the volume dial.

"We know." The two of them said together, laughing when she began to pout.

"Oh,c'mon, babe… You know you wanna sing along. _I wanna rock and roll all night! And party every day!"_ He sang as Wooderson sped up beside him. "Say, why didn't you come and party, fuckface?!"

Wooderson shouted something inaudible over the boom of the speakers eliciting a "Fuck you!" from Benny. He slammed his foot on the gas, keeping up easily with Wooderon's Chevy Chevelle. His truck was packing some serious power under the hood. Andy had been the one who helped him build her. They worked countless hours over the summer to get her purring like a kitten.

"Let's go, baby!" Andy placed a kiss on Benny's cheek, making sure to shoot Wooderson the bird.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before speeding off ahead of Benny. All the headlights on the freeway seemed to be heading in the same direction. News of the party spread like wildfire in less than an hour.

"Let me drive next time." She teased as Benny's arm took its original place around her shoulders.

"I don't think so, little girl." Benny took the open from beer from her hand.

"Oh, c'mon! I can drive and you know it." Andy placed a hand on his leg, right above his knee. Earlier than evening she had been dragged into the bathroom of the Emporium by Jodi and Shavonne, quizzing her about Benny. The two of them had obviously been put up to it by Pink, but being her friends, they knew what was going on.

"Yeah, you drive like it's the Indie 500." Benny retorted as his favorite band ZZ Top banged out of the speakers.

"And you don't?" Andy huffed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Only to get to you." He gave her a sly wink. He was satisfied with the grin she gave him in return.

"Okay, you two gotta cut it out." Melvin rolled his eyes. "So, you guys think Vicky's still mad at me?"

OoOoOoO

"Why is it called the Moon Tower anyway?" Mitch stared up in wonder at the legendary Moon Tower. The tower's bright lights illuminated the clearing as if it were the dead middle of the day.

"Uh, I guess they just decided to put it up here whenever they were buildin' the power plant." Pink explained, pulling himself up to the next rung on the ladder.

"Actually,it's a good idea. You get a full moon out here every night of the year." Andy lounged carefully on the beam above Slater.

"Yeah, but nothin's ever been repaired." Kevin Pickford grinned at the freshman, chosing to climb up the side rather than use the ladder. "So the whole place could fall down at anytime."

"Stop trying to scare the kid, Kev." Andy flicked her cigarette butt towards his face, laughing as he tried to doge it. "Better watch your step, Kramer."

"This place used to be off limits, man, because some drunk freshman fell off." Slater warned. "He went down the middle, smackin' his head on every beam, man. I hear it doesn't hurt after first couple though. Autopsy said he had one beer,man. How many have you had?"

"Four." Mitch laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You're dead, man." Andy grinned, reaching the top. "So dead." She hung her feet off the edge, head resting on a metal bar as she stared out over the town. "Look at his place." She glanced up at Pink. "It's too quiet."

"Imagine how many people out there are fuckin'." Slater took a seat next to her.

"Jealous, Slate?" Andy shoved him playfully.

"Maybe a little." Slater laughed. "So, you and Benny, huh?"

"Oh my gosh, you guys are worse than chicks, I swear. Actually, tonight it's gonna be me and this keg." She sat in silence, listening to boys talk about girls, cars, and football. She heard Pink mention something about state and possibly taking Jodi to homecoming. "It'll catch you guys later, alright?"

"Yeah, I know where you're going." Pink jested.

"Ya know, I heard a story about a drunk senior getting pushed off the top of this tower by his angry best friend." Andy laughed, heading for the ladder. "You better watch your back, Floyd."

"I've seen scarier bunny slippers, Bennett." He blew her a kiss.

She hopped down off the ladder, landing surprisingly stable on her two feet. The clearing was packed with cars from all over town. She spotted Benny's truck parked in his favorite spot, anywhere close to the keg. "So, uh.. You come here from often?" She giggled from behind Benny, lifting the Solo cup swiftly from his hand.

"There you are. I've been lookin' for you all night. Melvin was over here dancin' by himself." Benny filled up another cup with beer for himself.

She sprung herself onto his tailgate without spilling a drop of beer. Now that was his kind of woman. "That's right!" She praised herself. "Go me!"

"I always knew you were talented." Benny inched closer, resting his hand easily on her thigh.

"Well, I coulda told you that." Andy shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you, O'Donnell."

"What for?" Benny asked curiously.

"For not knowing Talented was middle name, duh. Jodi!" She beckoned the brunette over away from Julie who was paying close attention to Mitch.

"Hey!" She waved, bouncing her way over to Benny's tailgate. "So, you seen Pink?"

"Maybe I have." Andy shrugged with a grin. "What's it to ya?"

"Oh, c'mon, Andrea. Don't be like that." Jodi laughed.

"I bet he'll make his way over here in about five minutes. You know he has to make his rounds first." Pink always made sure to say hi to everyone. Well, not everyone really. Everyone who mattered. He made his way from group to group making people smile. That was his talent. He never failed to put a smile on someone's face. Andy's rounds were finished for the time being as she settled restfully in Benny's lap.

"You look good tonight." Benny's arm looped securely around her small waist.

"You think so?" Andy leaned back against his chest, picking at the frayed strings of her shirt.

OOoOoOo

The warmth of the whiskey filled the void in O'Bannion's chest as he watched Andrea and Benny flirting shamelessly from the driver's seat of his grey Plymouth. She stood at a solid five foot three inches, made of nothing but sass and a heart the size of Texas. Her jungle of untamed golden ringlets framed her delicate heart shaped face, bringing out the glimmer of her deep blue eyes. Staring into them was like getting lost at sea. The shade of her eyes happened to be one shade lighter than her favorite color. A blue that resembled the crashing waves.

He knocked back another shot of Jack Daniels straight from the bottle as envy crept its way into his troubled mind. He was parked close enough to catch the two of them whispering back and forth, not wanting to imagine the words being said. He remembered the times she used to sing softly in his ear while perched up proudly in his lap. _You told me to leave you alone, My father said, "Come on home," My doctor said, "Take it easy!" Oh, but your lovin' is much too strong…_ Chills erupted down his spine at the thought of her lips pressed against his ear.

The idea of Benny's steady hands running their way down her subtle curves just the way his used to made his blood boil. There was a time when all he had to do was smile and she was putty in his hands. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand, the bottle of Jack resting open in the other. A short knock came at his window.

"O'Bannion!" Melvin clapped his friend on the shoulder. "What'cha doin' just sittin' in here? Come drink, man, We got plenty of beer."

He caught a quick glimpse of Andy hopping down from the bed of Benny's truck, making a beeline for the keg. Her and Jodi Kramer laughed loudly, but about what he wasn't sure. This was it. This was the perfect moment. "Yeah, man. Why not?" He chuckled, steadying himself on the door as he stepped out into the grass. "Let me just grab a beer."

"Bitchin'. I'll be over with Pink and the boys." Melvin grinned. "You better not pussy out on us."

O'Bannion scoffed in response. "Yeah, we'll see." He stepped up behind Andy, looming over her shoulder as she refilled her cup. "That was some little stunt you pulled, earlier."After spending two and a half hours scrubbing paint out of his hair and out from under his fingernails, he found himself fit to join the rest of the boys at the Moon Tower knowing well that she would be up for party. She could never turn one down.

"That wasn't me, Fred," the petite blonde rolled her eyes. "I woulda done it myself and you know it. This was bound to happen. You can't get away with abusing the poor kids two years in a row. Karma's a bitch, huh baby? Now move."

"Hey, hey… I was gonna applaud you for it. Good job. Finally got your revenge." Fred O'Bannion blocked her path back to Benny's truck.

"I don't want revenge, I just want you to leave me the hell alone." She let out an irritated sigh. She was naïve to think he wouldn't show his face again for the rest of the night. Anger boiled low in her veins.

"And I just wanna talk." He grabbed her gently by the arm. "In private."

Andy contemplated his words, finger tracing the rim of her plastic cup. "You 've got two minutes." She led him over away from the crowd, making sure she was close enough to Benny's truck to make a run for it if needed. "Start talkin'."

"Listen, I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you." He pleaded, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Andy slapped his hand away. "You're sorry?!" She snapped. "You're sorry for hitting me? This is a sick joke, right?"

The sound of Andy raise her voice caught Benny's attention. "Hey,man. I'll be right back." He told Melvin, hopping down from the bed of his truck with a beer still in hand. Jealously hung in the air upon seeing Andy talking close to O'Bannion.

"I made a mistake! I got angry! You know how I am when I'm angry… Especially if it involves my dad." He towered over her.

"I don't care how damn sorry you are. Stay away from me, okay? I don't want you anymore and I haven't for a long time. I don't even think I really did in the first place." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"It's Benny, isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow. "You want Benny."

"So what if it is?" Her brows furrowed angrily.

"You're goin' after my friend to get back at me." She cringed inwardly at the sound of his obnoxious laugh.

"Do you really think that much of yourself?" She truly couldn't believe how conceited he was. How selfish and egotistical.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" He crooned. "C'mon, give me another chance. I said I'm sorry."

"Aw, of course!" Andrea mocked with a high pitch squeal. "Take this beer as a token of my love." She narrowed her eyes, standing on the tips of her toes to dump the red plastic cup full of his beer over his head. "Oops! It must've slipped! Now I said stay away from me and I mean it. You should be lucky I agreed to date you in the first place, but you're right. I am going after your friend, O'Bannion." She spat. "I love him. I've loved him for a long time, I think. It took you and your ego to make me realize it. Go find someone else to kiss your booboo's." Feeling satisfied with herself and her actions, she smashed the red cup with her black sneakers.

"There a problem here, man?" Benny approached the pair silently, placing a hand on Andy's shoulder. "Hey, uhh… You got some beer on your shirt." He chuckled.

"Yeah, fuck you, man." O'Bannion quipped angrily, stomping his way back to his car.

"I need another beer." She grumbled. She knew exactly what he was going to do. Find some girl, complain to her about how mean Andy was to him, and guilt her into pity sex. That's the way he rolled. Or he'd sit alone and wait for one his regulars to approach,

"Here, take mine. I've been lookin' for ya." A blush rose into her cheeks. "So, umm… You heard that?"

"Some of it." Benny's free hand rested on her slim waist.

She prayed he wasn't listening to the last part. Her saying she loved him. Her heart thundered against her chest, the heat in her cheeks rising to her ears. "H-How much?" She stammered, the words barely leaving her lips. Her thick jungle of curls shielded her from his piercing baby blues.

"Only the good parts." Benny teased. "Andy, look at me. Please."

"You're drunk, Benny." The smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath.

"Okay? You're one to talk, you know that? Maybe he was right about that attitude." He lifted her with ease onto the tailgate of his truck. The two of them were now alone. Melvin was standing across the half empty clearing talking with Pink and Don. The herd thinned throughout the night, the weak weeding themselves out. "But I always liked 'em feisty."

"Yeah, you sure did." She giggled out loud, her arms sliding up around his neck. "What the hell are we doin'?"

"I dunno." His rested his forehead against hers. One hand tangled itself in her thick locks, the other sitting once again on her waist. For the first time, he had to admit he was nervous. Girls had never been an issue with Benny. He could charm the pants of a nun if given the chance, but there was something about the way she felt in his arms.

Her smiled gleamed as Bad Company pulsed through the speakers of his truck. "I.." Music brought her to life. The squeal of the guitars ignited a fire deep down in her bones causing her to sway her hips to rhythm.

 _Baby, when I think about you I think about love. Darlin', don't live without you and your love. If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays, I would wrap you in the heaven 'til I'm dyin' on the way..._

He pressed a finger to her lips, laughing. "Let me guess, you love this song?" His finger was slyly replaced with his lips, a large cheer erupting from the partygoers.

Andy's eyes widened in surprised and she stiffened, but the moment he pulled her back onto her feet she melted in his arms. "Benny…" She murmured against his lips. The kiss was electric, sparks spreading from her fingers to the tips of her toes. Her lips tingled from the contact.

"Yeah, babe. I know. I love you too." The words glided from his lips with ease, a wide smile breaking out across his face.

Andy buried her face in his neck to hide her growing blush. "What did we just do?"

"I think that's called a kiss." Benny pressed his lips against her soft curls and turned to face the crowd. He gave the crowd a graceful bow, scooping her up into his arms.

"Took ya long enough!" Pink howled, cruising his way across the open field. He cut through the kids standing in line for the keg. "What the hell'd you do to O'Bannion?" He snickered.

"Just gave him a beer." Andy laughed, her arms still hooked around Benny's neck.

"Hey, Pink… You hear this broad loves me?" Benny's ice blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight.

"I think I heard a thing or two about that." Pink teased with a grin.

"There's that attitude again. You've got a serious attitude problem, young man." Don Dawson mocked as he glided up to next to Andy who was now standing on her own two feet. "You're runnin' with that bad crowd again, Randy Floyd."

"Them kids that smoke the devil's lettuce." Andy cackled, finishing off what was left of Benny's beer.

"Like I'm the only athlete at this fuckin' party." Pink chuckled and rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how he was the one who needed an attitude adjustment. "Look at you two drunks."

The glimmer in Benny's eyes shone one last time before he turned to look at Pink. "Coach's right though. They don't care if we win or lose."

"Hey, Don." Andy spoke up to change the subject, before it grew too serious. "Wanna beer?"

"Check this out." Don chugged the last of his beer, tossing cup over into the grass. "You ready?"

Andy counted to three under her breath before shouting "Oh no! It's the cops!"

"Look! Look! Look!" Don rushed up beside her, pointing off in no real direction. He grinned as the teenagers around the area scattered quickly.

"Looks like we still got it, Dawson." Andy placed her hands on her hips as Don fixed them both another beer. "You wonder what they're talkin' about?" She nudged her head in the direction of Benny and Pink who were sitting in the cab of his truck.

"Probably about football and that damn pledge." Don sighed.

 **OoOoOoOo**

"So, I uhh… Just wanted to talk, ya know?" Benny's voice was laced with concern. Despite what everyone thought, Pink had been acting different. Not many people seemed to notice, but he could tell a huge difference in his best friend. He had always been one to follow hi heart, but this time it was leading him down the wrong direction. "About you quittin' football… Or is it just this pledge? You don't wanna sign the pledge, right?"

Pink let out a frustrated sigh. "I dunno, man. Well maybe I'm not into any of it anymore."

"Not into any of it anymore? Man, it'll be the biggest mistake of your life, Pink. No one quits senior year pal, especially if you're starting quarterback. I mean we've got a shot at state! We kicked butt this year!" He frowned. "It's what we've been working for all of our lives man. Me and you. Benny we're going to be champions together." He reminded of the words he said to him at the beginning of the year. "You remember that?"

"Look man, all I'm saying is if I do play next year, it's going to be on my terms not theirs." Pink glanced down at his boots.

"You just remember one thing Pink: It ain't just about you pal. It's about us, ya know. Me, Donny, Mel. You'd be fucking us over. Or maybe you're just fucking scared, huh? Have a nice night." Benny snapped, looking away from Pink. They'd been working their whole damn lives to go state and now Pink was going to throw it away for some stupid pledge. How could he do that them? After all they've been through?

"I'm gonna go check on them." Andy frowned, crossing back over towards the black Chevrolet just as Pink slammed the passenger door. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothin', alright? I'll just see you guys later." He frowned, giving her a quick hug. "Don! Let's go, man."

The frustration on Benny's face was clear as he leaned his head against the steering wheel. "Goddamnit, Pink." He mumbled.

"Baby?" Andy's voice was soft and smooth. She slid up inside next to him. Benny never approvedof Pink or Don, or herself for that matter, making the decision to get stoned on the daily. He kept his aversions to himself, allowing them to do as they pleased, but when it came to Pink things were different. Benny had worked for the state championship since he was six years old. His entire future was riding their last season. "Why don't the two of us take off for the night? My dad's gone for the weekend."

Benny lifted his head with a sigh. "C'mon, babe. Let's get outta here. I know where we can go. Cool?"

"Cool." Andrea agreed with a grin, lacing her fingers with his. The rest of the night was far from over, but just as she suspected, the Moon Tower party had been the most bitchin' night of her life. As Benny sped off towards the highway, she studied his features from his piercing blue eyes to his chiseled jaw line and that's when she realized he was all she ever wanted.


	5. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer** **: I own none of the Dazed and Confused characters. The lyrics belong to Nazareth, Love Hurts.**

 **Author's Note: Here it is! Sorry it took so long! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flashback:**

It was finally time for morning recess as the teachers ushered the class of kindergartners out the backdoor of the classroom, leading to a large courtyard shared with the first graders. Andrea Bennett toddled along at the back of the line, eyes studying the scuffs of her old black shoes. She awkwardly tugged the ends of her old blue dress, making herself comfortable in the grass out of the sun.

"Shouldn't you be playing with dolls?" A young boy with curly red hair and masses of freckles across nose approached her with a sneer. Since Andy arrived at her new school practically at the end of the year, she just kept to herself. She sometimes played with a few of the girls, but normally chose to observe instead.

"What do you want, Benny O'Donnell?" Andy stood on her two feet, toe-to-toe with redheaded boy. He picked on her every day, like clockwork. Something about her clothes or her not having a mother.

Benny O'Donnell was a bully. Just like his ignorant friends, Randy Floyd and Don Dawson. All the kids seemed to gravitate towards Randy Floyd, except her. She thought he was a jerk. The three of them were the coolest, and the grossest, boys I kindergarten. They even had a friend in the first grade who was even worse than Benny. Fred O'Bannion was an even bigger bully than Benny, but she heard the teachers say his daddy was a mean one. Today, he was sick which left the three stooges to run the playground on their own.

At the age of five, it was just Andrea and her father. She wasn't exactly sure where her mother went or why she left, but she knew it had to do with football. Her mother hated football. She never understood why she married a football coach if she hated it so much, but she loved it. At her father's old high school where he was an assistant coach, she would always sit with him in his office watching clips of the other teams projected on the wall. Every day after school, she was down on the field watching the older boys practice. They all loved her. Coach Bennett always allowed her to pass out the cups of water after practice. They even gave her rides of their shoulders sometimes. They were so big… And old. High school was a long way off.

"I asked you a question." Benny shoved her shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest with a proud smirk. "That's an ugly dress, ya know?"

"Go play with your stupid friends." She placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her blue eyes.

"I'd rather laugh at you." The three young boys roared with laughter.

Tears filled her wide blue eyes to the brim. "Go away."

"No." He planted his sneaker clad feet in the dirt. "Why do you go by Andy? Don't know you that's a boy's name?"

"Don't you know that Benny is a sissy's name." Andy retorted with a small sniffle.

"She called you a sissy!" Don Dawson quipped with a laugh.

"I'm not a sissy!" Benny defended with a pout. "At least I have a mom!" It was easy to rile her up.

"You shut your damn mouth!" She cursed loudly, drawing the attention of the teachers who stood close by. Her hands balled into fists as a lone tear slid down her pink cheeks.

"Miss Bennett!" The kindergarten teacher Mrs. Walker screeched, grabbing her up by the arm. "What did I hear just come out of your mouth?"

"I told Benny to shut his damn mouth." She repeated indignantly, pushing her blonde curls out her eyes.

"I don't know who taught you to speak that way, young lady, but we're goin' to call your father." The teacher dragged Andy kicking and screaming into the small classroom while the boys stood around laughing. "Now, why did you say that?"

"He… He said something about my momma.." Andy sniffled once the door shut behind them. "About how I don't have one no more."

"Well…" Mrs. Walker kneeled in front of her. "Sweetheart, don't you listen to them. Ya know what they say if a little boy is mean to you, he just likes you."

"Benny don't like me. He's got that ugly red hair anyway." She huffed angrily. Boys had cooties, at least that's what her father always told her. Her daddy was never wrong.

"That's not nice, Andrea." She scolded. "You need to start actin' like a lady."

"My name is Andy." The little girl squabbled.

"Your name is Andrea and I will only call you Andrea. That's the name you were given." She led her down the brick hallway, grasping her small hand tightly as she led her into the front office.

Andy slumped into the big arm chair by the door, kicking her feet out of boredom as she listened closely to the teacher's phone call. She imagined what her father was going to tell her or if she should tell him about Benny at all.

"Yes, Mr. Bennett… No, I'm afraid the punishment is immediate dismissal for the afternoon." Mrs. Walker tapped her fingers impatiently against the secretary's large wooden desk. With an irritated sigh, she slammed the phone down. "Now, you wait here while I bring your things, dear."

She huffed angrily, poking her bottom lip out. "I don't wanna go home! I didn't do nothin' wrong! He was the one being mean…"

"Boys will be boys. Little ladies shouldn't speak that way." She criticized, shaking her head as she walked out of the small front office.

The office itself was entire encased by glass and she could see the class lining up for lunch time. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Benny and Don shoved their way to the front, dragging Randy behind them. She didn't understand why she was in trouble, her daddy said damn all the time and he never got in trouble. Why is it Benny could push her around? Why did she have to take it? Overwhelmed by her rage, tears slid down her rosy cheeks. She jumped when a hand landed on her small shoulder.

"Andy, sweetheart… What's the matter?" Allen Bennett kneeled in front of his young daughter with a frowned. It was those damn boys again, he knew it. She was a tough kid, but they were relentless.

"Can we just go home?" She sniffled as she was lifted into her father's arms.

"Well, we can't go home just yet. Daddy's still gotta work, but how 'bout we go watch some footall?" He placed a kiss on her forehead as Mrs. Walker walked in carrying her jacket and a small backpack.

"Mr. Bennett, she needs to be taught ladies don't use that language." She frowned.

"She's just a kid." He sighed. "I'll do what I can. Listen, I gotta get back to work." With a goodbye to Mrs. Walker and the office secretary, he carried Andy out to his old Chevy. "Listen here, Andy. Don't you let those bother you, ya hear? Next time they push you around, knock them into the damn dirt. They won't do it again."

"But fightin' ain't allowed, Daddy." Andy crawled up into the seat next to her father.

"No, it ain't. So, if you ever get in a fight, you better make it count." He winked, speeding off towards Lee High School.

The next morning, Andy Bennett was sitting alone on the set of swings by the edge of the courtyard and trying her best to avoid Benny and his minions. They already made fun of her for having to go home early, proceeding to follow her around the classroom and call her names. She blocked them out most of the morning, making a run for it once they were released for recess. Maybe if she wasn't in her normal spot, he couldn't find her.

It wasn't long before she was surrounded by three shadows, a fourth slowly approaching. There was a sharp tug on her pigtail, which she knew could only be one person, Fred O'Bannion. He was back at school with a nice shiner on his right eye. She took a deep breath, remembering her father's words.

"Whatta you want? Just leave me alone." She warned.

"You hear that, boys… She's scared." O'Bannion towered over her at six years. Her father told her boys were made of slugs, snails, and puppy-dog tails. Just like little girls were made with sugar, spice, and everything nice, but she wasn't nice. Not today.

"I'm not scared!" She snapped, pushing her curls out of her face with one hand while the other shoved O'Bannion.

"You ain't gonna do nothin'." Benny taunted with a laugh. Don Dawson and Randy Floyd behind him, laughing loudly.

Andy studied his features closely, noticing his two front teeth were too big for his face and his ugly freckles covered him all over. His hair was curly like hers, but was cut short to stay out of his eyes. "Says who?"

"Says us." O'Bannion cackled. Soon enough, the rest of the kids on the playground were gathered around to watch while the teachers snuck around the side of the building to smoke cigarettes.

There was another sharp tug on her pigtails, but this time she knew it wasn't O'Bannion. She whirled around on the heel of her shoe, fists clenching at her sides. "Do it one more time and I'll pull that ugly red hair o' yours right out."

"I dare you to try." Benny grinned, earning high-fives from his stupid friends. He took a step forward, tugging once more on her blonde curls. "So, where's your momma, Andy?"

Andy's blue eyes narrowed as she fearlessly tackled the red-headed boy to the dirt. "You big bully!" She shouted, landing a well-aimed shot to his nose. "I told you to shut your damn mouth!" The crowd laughed as the two of them rolled across the pavement. She didn't dare let up, doing just what her Daddy told her to do.

Suddenly she was lifted away from him, still kicking and screaming. The teachers all rushed to Benny and Mrs. Walker placed her on her small feet by the door. "Young lady!" She scolded. "Who told you it was okay to act this way?!"

"My Daddy." Andrea Bennett stated simply with a proud grin.

* * *

"That is not how it happened!" Benny's breath tickled against the flushed skin of her neck as he interrupted her dramatic retelling of how she beat himup. His lips worked their way up to the edge of her jaw as he nipped lightly, enjoying the feeling of her slender fingers tracing the muscles of his bare chest. He propped himself upon his elbow to glance down on her, his hand rested comfortably under her white, ruffled t-shirt. "You never told me you thought my red hair was ugly." He pouted.

"Yes, I did!" Andy giggled, brushing her lips against his. After leaving the party early, the two of them disappeared down to her favorite spot by the lake after stopping her house to grab blankets and pillows for the bed of his truck. It wasn't the first time they laid together to watch the sunrise, but tonight, it felt new. They were exploring uncharted territory… Each other. She squealed as he pulled her over into his lap. " _Love is like a flame, it burns you when it's hot_ _…_ _Love hurts…_ " She sang softly in his ear.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He brushed her stray curls out of her eyes. Goosebumps erupted over her skin as he lifted the thin fabric over her head. A smirk crossed his lips. "No bra? Someone's a rebel." This wasn't his first rodeo, by any means, but he was so amazed by her and the way she fit perfectly in his arms. Like she was made for him. It was as if they were getting to know each other all over again. He wanted to know her hopes, her ambitions, everything she wanted out of life and he silently prayed he was in there somewhere.

"Good job, Captain Obvious." Andy shivered from the combination of the cool, early summer air and his thumbs brushing over her nipples. "So, uhh… You happy to see me there, babe." She bit down on her bottom lips and moved her hips slowly against his.

"I'm always happy to see you…" He groaned, reaching for the zipper of her tight, high waisted jeans as a bright light flashed through the windshield of the truck.

"What're you kids doin' out there?!" A voice bellowed. "You better be decent!"

"Oh, shit!" Andy ducked out the way, looking for her shirt. "You threw it on the ground!"

"Here!" Benny threw Andy his button up, quickly hiding their bottle of Jack Daniels out of sight. "Um, hello officer." He cleared his throat.

"Well, well, well… Two love-birds." A smirk tugged at the end of the deputy's lips. "Looks like Benny O'Donnell, am I right?" He shined the obnoxious light in Benny's face. "And, uhhh… That Coach Bennett's girl?"

"Yup, that's me." Andy rolled her eyes. That's all she ever was in this town and she hated it, but there was a level of respect that came with it. Being the daughter of a championship coach had it's perks.

"Your daddy ready for the new season? That startin' lineup is lookin' tought." He chuckled.

"He's always ready, sir." Andy laughed. That was her default answer.

"Where's your shirt, boy?" He snapped.

"She's wearin' it, sir. See, some asshole at the party spilled beer all over this young lady here." He draped an arm around Andy's shoulders.

"Look at you, savin' the day." The officer lowered his flashlight. "I should probably be takin' you two in, but I'll let ya off with a warning if you can promise me one thing."

"What's that officer?" Benny raised an eyebrow.

"You boys win state!" He hollered with a grin. "And I'll take one of them beers too."

"Anything for you, man." Benny tossed the officer a beer. "Can I get your name?"

"Officer Duncan." He nodded respectfully.

"Well, Officer Duncan, I promise you we'll be goin' to state." Benny shook the officer's hand.

"You two have a good night. I better not catch you out here again, ya hear?" He turned, heading back to his rusty old patrol car.

The two of them roared with laughter as the officer turned around on the old gravel road and headed back towards the highway. Benny took her face in his hands. "Wanna hear somethin' crazy?" He asked.

"What's that?" She placed on hand over his, a smile spreading across her full lips.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips, placing his gold state championship ring on her finger.

Andy threw her arms around him, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "I love you too…" She whispered. She swallowed the lump in her throat, pressing her lips to his. Guilt weighed on her chest like a ton of bricks at the thought of leaving him. How could she tell him? "So, my dad is gone for the weekend… We can go back to my house," she suggested. Tonight wasn't the night for guilt and it wasn't going to get the best of her. He was.


	6. Wild Child

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. These past few months have been stressful. I hope you enjoy it! Kind of a short this time around, I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the Dazed and Confused characters. Only Andy... And one other character.**

Benny stared up into the unmoving eyes of John Lennon that seemed to follow him with every twist and turn in Andy's full-size bed. An occasional white, uncovered space peeked out from time to time, but her walls were covered floor to ceiling with posters and pictures. Pink Floyd, The Beatles, The Doors, Janis Joplin, Led Zeppelin, David Bowie, he could go on forever. One corner of the room was devoted to her vinyl collection which was stacked high in old apple crates along the wall. Her favorites were carefully placed in the highest one. Paranoid by Black Sabbath as well as Masters of Reality. Every Led Zeppelin album known to man, well… More like know to Austin, Texas. Dreamboat Annie was her newest obsession, buried alphabetically between Sabbath and Zeppelin. There was practically a small shrine devoted none other than the love of her life, Robert Plant, in the corner by the record player. Behind it hid her stash of weed and her rolling papers. The cover of Led Zeppelin II was propped up next to it close to an incense burner. The player clicked as the tracks ended.

Andy was currently wrapped up tight in her light blue comforter, leaving him to fend for himself. He was wrapped up in an old afghan blanket her great grandmother had given her for Christmas a few years back. Coach Bennett swore up and down the woman was over six feet tall and weighed over two hundred pounds. Six foot three, two hundred and fifty pounds to be exact, but Benny thought it was a joke, but him and the boys always wondered.

"Hey, babe…" Benny whispered, pulling her small form back against his chest. He ran his fingers through her wild curls. "Andy…" He nudged her gently with his knee.

"Whhhaaattt?" She whined, covering her head with a blanket. She was too damn cute.

"Is your great grandma really six foot three? Two hundred and fifty pounds?" He chuckled, propping himself up on his elbow. "Does she really drive a Mack truck?"

"Are you serious right now?" She grumbled as he pulled the blanket away from her face.

"C'mon, tell me!" Benny pouted, his hand resting on her hip.

"She's bigger than you. No, she doesn't drive a damn Mack truck, but it you tell anyone Dad'll kill me," she rolled her eyes and pulled him closer. "Was last night a dream?" She hummed.

"Nope. You're stuck with me now." He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"So, I really poured a beer over O'Bannion's head?" Chills spilled down her spine as his fingers moved slowly down her spine.

"Yup. With a smile. Andy-1. O'Bannion-0." He mimicked her soft voice.

"You read my mind. What time is it?" She yawned.

"Around nine. We slept for a grand total of three and a half hours." Benny's eyes slid closed as she nipped at his collarbone. "What're you doin', huh?" By the luck of the draw, he wasn't suffering from a hangover. Last night was one of the best nights in Benny's life. He was a senior year, top of the food chain. He had the girl of his dreams who just happened to be his best friend… And gave the best blow jobs.

"Benny O'Donnell?" Andy's high pitched tone mimicked that of one of the freshman girls. "Will you marry me?"

"What's in it for me, huh?" Benny's throaty chuckled tickled her ear. "Do you spit or swallow? Oh wait… I already know." He studied her wonderful curves and the way her breasts felt pressed against his bare chest. The feeling was unreal. He smirked at the memory of her mouth wrapped him around the night before and the small moans covered that his body in goosebumps.

She shrieked with laughter, her head resting against his warm shoulder. Her fingertips ghosted across the freckles that adorned his smooth skin. "What can I say?" She teased.

"You want me to marry you, Andy Bennett?" He pulled her close against his chest. He eyed his championship ring on his right hand. At seventeen years old, Benny had his whole life planned out. He was going to play college ball for the University of Texas in Austin then move onto the pros. Get married, hopefully to Andy and maybe have a couple of kids… All depending on his busy schedule or if he could bring himself to leave his mother and his sisters.

Marriage wasn't on the top of Andy's priority list, but all of a sudden her future flashed before her eyes. She see could herself with Benny. White picket fence, a kid, a dog… The whole nine yards. The part that frightened her the most was how clear it was. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Maybe one day." She responded with a quiet sigh.

"One day." He repeated, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I gotta get ready for work." Andy grumbled. The fairy-tale had to end sometime, but Top Notch always picked the worst times to drive a nail in the coffin of her social life. Oh well. Money was money.

"Ah, hell…Me too." Benny rolled his eyes. He'd been working part time during the school year at his father's garage, but now that school was out, it was back to full-time. Long hot days in the Texas sun, at least until practice started. "What're you doin' tonight?"

"I dunno." Andy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you?"

"Don't go makin' promises you can't keep." As Andy crawled over him, he landed a good smack to her bottom. "Now get dressed."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait." Benny's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against the truck door. "One more, please."

"You're too much." Andy pressed one more kiss to his lips. Then another. And another. She couldn't get enough. "I gotta go. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Benny stole another quick kiss before his lips curved into a grin. "Now get goin'. Don't want you bein' late." With a wink, Benny O'Donnel sped off from the curb off Top Notch. He couldn't take his eyes off of her in the rearview mirror, grinning like an idiot since he was finally granted a moment alone.

* * *

"So, where have you been all night? You better be glad Mom and Dad went to bed early." Maggie Claire O'Donnell propped her bare feet up on the coffee table with a bowl of cereal. Her older brother was smart, always planning his overnight excursions just right. She wasn't one for parties, beer, or being around her brother's stupid friends. Except Pink, she could never get enough of him. He was just so… Cool. He was a dreamer and a poet. She wondered what he was doing hanging out with the likes of her brother.

"I don't have to tell you." Benny rolled his eyes. He loved Maggie, but she was a pain in the ass. "Now get your feet off the table. Ma's gonna kill you if you leave a smudge."

"That's why she isn't gonna know, now is she? Jackass." She mumbled.

"Smart-ass." Benny retorted.

"So, how'd it go with Andy?" Maggie sipped the milk from her bowl.

"What are you talkin'about?" Benny sighed. How the hell did she know? Did the whole damn town know? What about his parents?

"Don called." Maggie said simply as he slumped down beside her.

"That big mouth. I'm gonna kick his ass. It went fine, thanks for askin." He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Look at you!" Maggie exclaimed. "You're almost as red as that mop on your head!" Her remark earned her a smack to the back of the head. "You've only been in love with her since you two were kids."

"Yeah, yeah… I know, Mags." Benny kicked his boots off. "Now that I got her, what do I do? Take her on dates? Buy her things?"

"She's not your first girlfriend, genius. Just take everything you did with the others… And throw it out the window. Don't talk about your truck so much. Or football." Maggie teased.

"Hey, she likes my truck." He defended.

"That's what you said about the others too." She laughed. "You're asking me for dating advice? The only date I've ever been on, Dad forced you to tag-along."

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed.

"Why do things have to change?' Maggie asked. "She's your best friend. Just do the same things you always do." There was a loud knock at the front door. "Oh, yeah… I forgot to tell ya, he's comin' over."

"Well answer the door." Benny huffed.

"No way! He's your friend." Maggie placed her bowl down on the coffee table, knowing it was a lost cause. She answered the door with a grin. "Hey, Don."

"Hey, Mags. So, uhh… You got plans later?" Don Dawson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams, Dawson!" Benny called from the couch.

"There he is!" Don praised as he walked through the door still dressed in the same silk shirt from the night before. He was a mess, stinking of stale beer and cigarettes. "So where'd you two go?"

"Same place we always go." Benny chuckled.

"And?" Don slid out of his shoes, careful not to get dirt on the carpet. "Did you get it in?"

Maggie wrinkled her nose. "I'll be upstairs. I don't wanna hear about my brother's sex life…"

"Good. Stay there." Her brother mumbled.

"See ya later, Maggie." Don winked her in her direction.

"Why you gotta flirt with my sister?" Benny rolled his eyes, slapping Don upside the head.

"Because she's a total babe." Don shrugged. He could never lie about a chick being a babe, even if it was Benny's sister. Since she hit sophomore year, her body was bangin'.He loved to imagine those strawberry blonde curls spread out across his pillow. He admired the way her full lips curled into a smile the moment he walked into the room. Even if she was calling him an ass, she was still beautiful. He loved all women, even the academic types. "But I wanna know. Did you or did you not get it in?"

"No, ya dick. So,what do I do? Take her on fancy dates and shit? Hell, I dunno." He sighed, kicking off his old boots.

"Benny, man… It's Andy. Since when does she do fancy?" Don raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you two just kick back and work on the truck, right? Or you're with me and Pink. Just go with it for now. Ya gotta go with the flow, big guy. It'll all fall into place."

"Coming from you, that's rich." He shook his head. "Beer for breakfast?"

"Beer for breakfast." Don nodded, sliding on the wood floor into the kitchen. He snagged two of Mr. O'Donnell's beer while making a note to replace them later. "I gotta tell you what happened last night."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Why you always blamin' me? I'm hurt." Don feigned a pained expression, launching head first into his thrilling tale of the night before. "Caught us right there on the 50 yard line. Had us waitin' there all damn night on Coach to show up. Ya know what Pink did? Balled that damn paper up and threw it right in his window."

"Jesus." Benny popped the top of his bottle open, welcoming the refreshing taste of Lone Star. His favorite way to wake up. Well, used to be. Waking up next that blonde little pixie topped a beer any day. "What now?"

"I dunno, man. If he plays, he plays. Worse things could happen." Sometimes, Don hated bringing up football around Benny. His best friend was passionate about the sport though his enthusiasm only extended so far. If he played college ball, he played. If he didn't, well… He'd have to get by on his good looks and what brain cells he had left.

"We've been waitin' on this for years." He huffed, kicking his feet up on the table just like he told Maggie not to. "He has to play."

"And what can we do if he don't? Sir around and mope about it?" Don shook his head. "Nah, man… Pink does things his way and you know that."

Benny knew he was right and he couldn't stand. He could talk to Pink until he was blue in the face, but it wouldn't matter. Hell, he could even scream, but Randall "Pink" Floyd made his own decisions. On his own time. He sloshed the liquid around in the dark bottle before taking a long sip. He couldn't afford to lose this season. They had to make it to state. His whole future was riding on a scholarship. Texas A&M, UT Austin, maybe even Louisiana State if he played his cards right. He couldn't admit to Don how much he was relying on Pink. Training a new quarterback would take too long and they would never be half as good Pink. He finally just nodded.

"Hey,you think too much. Ya know that? It's gonna be a great year. Pink's headed to Houston with Wooderson and some others to get some Aerosmith tickets. Fuckin'Aerosmith, man. Shew, I could crash any second. You think I could crash upstairs for a while? Mom'll be out for blood if I show up lookin' this good." Don chugged the rest of his beer with ease, placing the bottle down on the glass table top.

"Yeah, if you ever learn to throw shit away." Benny shook his head. "My room's open, man. I'll be up for a while."

"Don't think too much, okay?" Don rose to his feet, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"I'll do my best." Benny couldn't help the hushed laugh that escaped his lips. He kicked back on the couch as he heard his best friend climb the stairs. His thoughts kept returning to Andy and the events of the night before. She was a wild child, like a gypsy. Would he be able to tame her? Did he even want to? He admired the freedom in the way she moved. She was so much her own person and it blew him away every time. He hated to admit when Don was right, but this was going to be a good year. It was going to be his year. He could feel it.


End file.
